Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{11} 121$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $11^{y} = 121$ In this case, $11^{2} = 121$, so $\log_{11} 121 = 2$.